


Секс, наркотики и ослик

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drugs, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На двоих у них было: две самокрутки, бутылка саке и десять фаллоимитаторов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс, наркотики и ослик

– Во-первых, мы обкурились…  
Хиджиката задумался. Вряд ли стоило начинать с этого. Выглядело так, словно он оправдывается, а оправдываются только те, кто в чём-то виноват. Лучше сразу перейти к обвинениям.  
– Это всё его вина.  
Да, так лучше. Тем более что Хиджиката не сказал ни слова неправды: всё, что случилось, случилось по вине Гинтоки.  
Есть такие люди, которые не ценят то, что имеют. Найдя сотню йен, они жалеют, что не нашли тысячу, найдя тысячу – мечтают о миллионе, а свались на них миллион, они начинают ныть, что миллиард был бы полезнее. Гинтоки был как раз из таких.  
Всё началось спустя два месяца почти регулярного и, по мнению Хиджикаты, качественного секса. Придя, как обычно, в номер лав-отеля, Хиджиката обнаружил там не только Гинтоки, но и странный набор из чёрных кожаных шортов, плётки-семихвостки и незнакомого голого мужика. Мужика он спустил с лестницы, а хвосты плётки намотал на кулак и смерил Гинтоки тяжёлым взглядом.  
Ублюдок даже не смутился.  
– Ты всё неправильно понял, я просто хотел немного разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь.  
Хиджиката загрустил. До сих пор ему казалось, что их сексуальная жизнь в порядке.  
Видимо, у него всё на лице было написано, потому что Гинтоки поспешил объяснить:  
– Я не говорю, что меня не устраивает секс, не подумай! Всё замечательно, крышесносно, до звёзд из глаз~адница вместо рожи, как поёт Оцу-чан. Но разнообразие украсит даже крышесносный секс. Например, ты не будешь есть один и тот же вид майонеза, как бы он тебе ни нравился, верно?  
– Вкус майонеза идеален, – отрезал Хиджиката.  
– Ладно, неудачный пример. Но сам подумай, неужели тебе не хочется надеть эти шорты и отхлестать меня этой плёткой, а? Я планировал, что Хасегава-сан отхлестает нас обоих, но раз ты такой ревнивый, обойдёмся без него.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на плётку, потом на Гинтоки. Тот сидел на кровати голышом, опираясь на подушки одной рукой, а другой лениво почёсывая живот. Ногти оставляли на коже бледно-розовые следы, и Хиджиката почувствовал, как его решимость тает.  
– Никаких шортов, – сказал он твёрдо.  
Последнее слово всё-таки осталось за ним.

– Я просто вынужден был уступить… под гнётом морального давления.  
И не только морального, если честно. Но Хиджиката никому не собирался рассказывать о том, как плётка с оттягом хлестала по ягодицам. Громкие шлепки отдавались в ушах звоном, алые полосы проступали на гладкой коже, ложились крест на крест, Гинтоки стонал, вскрикивал, вертел исхлёстанной задницей – этого бы никто не выдержал. Хиджиката решил не рассказывать о том, как водил языком по припухшим красным следам, и как потом трахал Гинтоки кожаной рукоятью плётки, и каким острым и ярким был в тот раз оргазм. Это к делу не относилось.  
– Он воспользовался моей… растерянностью, – голос звучал слишком сипло, пришлось откашляться, – и заманил в своё логово.  
Да, логово, это было подходящее слово.  
Небольшая комната без окон освещалась двумя ночниками, широкая кровать занимала большую её часть, а на свободном месте громоздились предметы, которые Хиджиката раньше и в порнухе-то не видел.  
– Потому что я не извращенец, – сказал он вслух.  
Здесь были: огромный железный икс с держателями для рук и ног, кандалы, свисающие с потолка, жутковатая конструкция, чем-то смахивающая на гинекологическое кресло (Хиджиката представил, в какой позе на ней нужно лежать, и сглотнул), и деревянный ослик с остро заточенной спинкой. У дальней стены стоял шкаф – благодаря распахнутым дверям были видны десятки разнообразных костюмов на вешалках – и низкий обшарпанный холодильник, весь в разноцветных наклейках.  
– Мы всё ещё в Ёрозуе? – недоверчиво спросил Хиджиката.  
Учитывая, что они попали сюда через шкаф в спальне Гинтоки, он готов был поверить в проход между мирами, какую-то Эро-Нарнию.  
Гинтоки подмигнул.  
– У каждого дома есть свои секреты. Не волнуйся, кроме тебя и меня никто не знает об этой комнате. Полная секретность и отличная звукоизоляция. Честно говоря, я не сам её устроил, просто нашёл случайно – предыдущие жильцы были теми ещё затейниками. Я задолбался отмывать кровищу, но кандалы очень даже неплохо вписались. А ещё…  
– Не хочу ничего знать!  
– Да, ты прав, к чему тратить время на разговоры.  
Гинтоки скинул домашнюю юкату, под которой – Хиджиката моргнул – он был голый и уже возбуждённый.  
– Ну давай же, мой демон, свяжи меня скорее. Кляп и повязка на глаза в тумбочке. И не забудь про зажимы для сосков. Эй, ты куда?  
– Подальше отсюда!  
Как бы соблазнительно ни выглядел сейчас Гинтоки, Хиджиката не… не хотел, да. Всё это было немного чересчур, слишком быстро и экстремально. Он развернулся, чтобы уходить, но Гинтоки резво преградил ему путь.  
– Даже не думай, что можешь уйти, оставив меня с голой задницей и стояком, Хиджиката-кун, – процедил он, опасно щуря глаза.  
Что-то в его взгляде, в том, как напряглись мышцы на его плечах, в его тихом, чересчур спокойном тоне было такое, что у Хиджикаты волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Рука сама потянулась к мечу.  
– Знаю! – сказал вдруг Гинтоки своим обычным тоном. – Тебе нужно расслабиться.  
– А?  
Гинтоки прошлёпал к холодильнику и взял с него пластмассовую пепельницу и зажигалку с сигаретой. Когда он подошёл ближе, Хиджиката увидел, что это самокрутка.  
– Наркотики? – спросил он недоверчиво. – Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь?  
– Ой, Хиджиката-кун, в полицейских и террористов мы обязательно поиграем чуть позже, – Гинтоки затянулся, прикрыл глаза и выдохнул облачко резко пахнущего дыма. – А эта травка такая слабенькая, твои сигареты и то крепче. Сам попробуй.  
– И не подумаю!  
Гинтоки вытащил самокрутку изо рта и сунул прямо ему под нос.  
– Да ты попробуй, сам убедишься, что это курево безобидно. Ну же, хоть одну затяжку.  
Он снова выглядел как обычно, нёс привычную чушь, смотрел с неприкрытым весельем, и Хиджиката расслабился.  
– И это единственная причина, по которой я попробовал наркотики! – Хиджиката посмотрел на вяло тлеющий бычок и затянулся. – Да и какие это наркотики? Их и пятилетка скурит.

Тем не менее, расслабляла эта травка хорошо. Всего через пару затяжек Хиджиката взглянул на ситуацию другими глазами.  
В самом деле, почему бы и не попробовать что-нибудь новое? Даже если его не слишком заводили цепи, то можно просто уступить Гинтоки, а потом придумать что-нибудь, что понравится уже ему. В том шкафу наверняка найдётся полицейская форма. Или халатик медсестры. А ещё лучше, костюм зайчика из Плейбоя…  
– Продолжим? – спросил Гинтоки.  
Он просунул руки и ноги в держатели на концах икса и посмотрел на Хиджикату выжидающе. С широко расставленными ногами и торчащим членом он смотрелся так, что Хиджиката сам не заметил, как развязал пояс юкаты.  
Гинтоки облизал губы – Хиджиката скинул юкату и начал стягивать трусы. Гинтоки склонил голову к плечу, глянул на него из-под свесившихся кудрей, и Хиджиката шагнул к нему, уже ни в чём не сомневаясь… и споткнулся.  
В комнате кроме них был кто-то ещё – все инстинкты Хиджикаты, отточенные бессчетными боями, вопили об этом. Кто-то смотрел ему прямо в спину, он чувствовал это отчётливо и ясно. Хиджиката стремительно развернулся, готовый подхватить меч, валявшийся на полу, и атаковать в ту же секунду, и… столкнулся взглядом с осликом.  
Деревянная голова была выстругана грубо и небрежно: треугольные уши торчком, следы от лобзика на морде. Глаза ослику сделать не позаботились, но, тем не менее, он смотрел – тяжело и печально – с усталым смирением того, кто повидал на своём веку так много извращенцев, что перестал верить в существование людей без девиаций.  
– Что случилось? – нетерпеливо спросил Гинтоки.  
– Не могу, – прошептал Хиджиката. – Он смотрит.  
Чтобы немного успокоиться, он взял самокрутку из пепельницы и сделал ещё одну затяжку. Не помогло – укоризненный взгляд, казалось, проникал в самую душу.  
Гинтоки закатил глаза.  
– Нашёл проблему.  
Он выпутался из оков и решительно направился к ослику.  
– Голова в этой штуке не главное, – он занёс ногу, явно собираясь сломать тонкую деревянную шею.  
– Нет! – Хиджиката успел сделать ему подсечку и загородил ослика своим телом. – Даже не думай!  
– Проклятье, ну тебя и торкнуло.  
Гинтоки сел и мрачно почесал ушибленный локоть.  
– Ясно, почему вы сдружились – оба деревянные.  
– Намекаешь, что я бревно? – обиделся Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки вдруг просиял.  
– Можно обойтись без кровопролития.  
Он взял ослика и поставил его головой в угол.  
– Вот, теперь ему ничего не видно.  
Хиджиката задумался было, не подпадает ли это под статью о жестоком обращении с животными, но тут Гинтоки добавил:  
– Зато теперь я знаю, во что мы поиграем. Раз уж ты так любишь парнокопытных.  
– Ослы не парнокопытные, осёл.  
И тут мир сдвинулся с места.  
Чем ещё было объяснить то, что время вдруг совершило огромный скачок вперёд. Когда Хиджиката открыл рот, Гинтоки ещё стоял перед ним, а когда закончил говорить, Гинтоки уже был на кровати, упираясь в матрас локтями и коленками.  
Пятнистое платьице едва прикрывало копчик, бубенец на шее звякал в такт движениям, полукруглые рожки торчали из спутанных кудрей.  
– Хочешь подоить коровку? – Гинтоки посмотрел на него через плечо и вильнул задом.  
Между ягодиц торчал толстый и длинный хвост.  
Мысли об ослике куда-то испарились – Хиджиката сглотнул. Подошёл к кровати, положил руку Гинтоки на поясницу, погладил по тёплой коже, потом надавил, чтобы тот не дёргался, и взялся другой рукой за хвост. Потянул на себя. Как он и думал, хвост крепился к пластиковой насадке в виде члена. Немаленького такого члена, надо сказать. Хиджиката закусил губу и плавно вдвинул хвост на место. Гинтоки гортанно застонал, и от этого звука по телу словно разряд прошёл.  
– Ну же, – капризно протянул Гинтоки, – у меня скопилось так много молока, можешь подоить… и пососать, я весь изнываю.  
Тут он хихикнул, немного испортив впечатление, но Хиджикату уже ничто не могло остановить. 

– Хочу заметить, что ни один из нас не был животным или работником молочной фермы, поэтому наши действия не могут быть приравнены к зоофилии.  
Хиджиката повертел эту фразу в голове так и эдак.  
– Как думаешь, может, лучше про это не упоминать?  
Ослик смотрел сочувственно, и Хиджиката кивнул:  
– Ты прав, лучше об этом не рассказывать. Тогда… что там было дальше?..  
Дальше было много чего, как услужливо подсказывала память. После игр в коровку они, даже не отдохнув, перешли к другим играм. Стоило опустить веки, и картинка возникла перед внутренним взором, яркая и осязаемая.  
Гинтоки сидел у него на коленях – руки крепко связаны за спиной, на глазах плотная повязка вино-красного цвета, во рту кляп. Кляп, плотный резиновый шарик, тоже был красным, тонкие тесёмки соединялись на затылке, впиваясь в щёки – губы у Гинтоки покраснели и припухли, из уголка рта протянулась ниточка слюны. Хиджиката хватал его за шею, заставляя наклониться, и целовал прямо в раззявленный из-за кляпа рот, слизывал слюну, кусал губы. На сосках у Гинтоки были зажимы с подвесками в виде тяжёлых серебряных шариков, они раскачивались в такт его движениям, и Хиджиката ловил их ртом, прихватывал губами и тянул на себя, заставляя Гинтоки сдавленно вскрикивать.  
Было так тихо и жарко, они оба взмокли, комнату наполняло хриплое дыхание, стоны и хлюпающие звуки, с которыми член скользил то наружу, то внутрь. Кожа Гинтоки золотисто блестела в свете ночников. Хиджиката смотрел вверх, на его лицо, искажённое от возбуждения, на взмокшие, посеревшие от пота волосы, на искусанные мокрые губы – и не мог налюбоваться.  
– Об этом я тоже рассказывать не буду, – глухо сказал он.  
Стало горько. Гинтоки был таким раздражающим, таким невыносимым, самовлюблённым, ленивым придурком, но теперь все его недостатки казались мелкими и незначительными. Хиджиката нащупал бутылку с остатками саке и сделал глоток. Было грустно до слёз.  
– Обойдутся без прелюдии, – решил он, шмыгая, – лучше сразу перейду к сути.

Суть заключалась в том, что после двух затяжных раундов они решили передохнуть.  
– Йуху, – сказал Гинтоки, зевая. – Мы лишили тебя девственности.  
– Чушь, – лениво сказал Хиджиката. На препирательства не было сил.  
– Моральной девственности, я имею в виду. Это нужно отметить.  
Гинтоки сполз с кровати, но стоило ему сделать шаг, как из его задницы потекла сперма. Хиджиката посмотрел на тонкую светлую струйку, медленно сползающую по ноге Гинтоки, и его осенило.  
– Ну-ка, подожди.  
Никакой, даже моральной, девственности он, конечно, не терял, но всё случившееся в этой комнате изрядно расшатало его внутренние ограничители. Хиджиката перекатился по кровати, выдвинул ящик тумбочки и оглядел его содержимое. Чего тут только не было: наручники, фаллоимитаторы, резиновые кольца, какие-то тонкие и длинные стержни, о предназначении которых он даже не догадывался. И, конечно же, здесь были анальные пробки всех видов, размеров и даже цветов. Хиджиката выбрал самую крупную и показал её Гинтоки. Глаза у того слегка расширились.  
– Ого, Хиджиката-кун, да в тебе кроются бездны всякого…  
Вряд ли он был против, потому что снова забрался на кровать, но на пробку смотрел без энтузиазма.  
– Ммм, не слишком ли она большая? Мой анус довольно нежный и ранимый, чтобы ты там ни думал.  
– Я не думаю о твоём анусе!  
Гинтоки заулыбался.  
– Враньё.  
Вот же самоуверенный гад! В отместку Хиджиката поднёс пробку ко рту и лизнул её. Гинтоки перестал улыбаться. Хиджиката открыл рот шире и обхватил пробку губами, пососал, потом вытолкнул языком и начал вылизывать. Он не смотрел на Гинтоки, до тех пор пока резиновая поверхность не начала блестеть от слюны, и только тогда поднял глаза. Гинтоки выглядел так, словно его хорошенько приложили по голове: бессмысленный взгляд, приоткрытый рот и ошалелое выражение лица. Хиджиката торжествующе улыбнулся и поманил его пробкой – на этот раз Гинтоки спорить не стал. 

– Вот тогда и нужно было остановиться, – сказал Хиджиката и погладил ослика по острой спине.  
Но они не остановились. Гинтоки достал из холодильника бутылку саке и, неуклюже ступая, вернулся в кровать. За компанию он принёс пепельницу и новую самокрутку. Они выпили прямо с горла, потом закурили, по очереди затягиваясь. Хиджиката лежал, глядя в потолок, и любовался странными тенями, которые то сплетались в узоры, то превращались в ржущие рожи, то замирали в пугающих позах.  
– Чем теперь займёмся? – спросил Гинтоки. – Не хочешь меня выпороть, например? Смотри, руки фиксируются в тех кандалах, набор плёток и стеков в шкафу под костюмами, а ещё…  
– Что за нездоровая страсть к порке? – без интереса спросил Хиджиката.  
Его слегка покачивало, словно в лодке, и от этого хотелось спать.  
– Нет у меня никакой страсти к порке, – судя по голосу, Гинтоки обиделся. – Это ведь ты любишь такие игры, вот я и стараюсь подыгрывать.  
– С чего ты взял, что люблю?  
– Разве у вас в Шинсенгуми не принято пороть провинившихся? Замком лично приводит наказание в исполнение, разве нет?  
– Кто тебе такое рассказал?!  
– Ну или поиграем в допрос. Шибари, горящие свечи на пятках и электрошокер в заднице?  
– Твои фантазии на мой счёт отвратительны!  
Хиджиката отодвинул пепельницу и повернулся к Гинтоки.  
– Сделаем, что хочешь ты, – предложил он от чистого сердца. – Что тебе нравится?  
– Давай попробуем асфиксию.  
– Звучит как венерическое заболевание.  
Хиджиката не любил, когда штуки, связанные с сексом, назывались так длинно и странно – это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
– Ты просто немного меня придушишь. Смысл в том, что, когда тебя душат, все твои мышцы напрягаются, все ощущения становятся острее, и оргазм получается в разы круче. Давно хотел попробовать.  
Хиджикату это не слишком вдохновляло, но раз уж он пообещал сделать то, что захочет Гинтоки…  
– А вдруг я тебя придушу не слегка? Если верить полицейским отчётам, куча народу умирает из-за того, что кто-то немного не рассчитал силу.  
– Воспользуемся стоп-словом, – Гинтоки задумался на секунду, – вряд ли я смогу говорить, поэтому будет стоп-знак. Если я похлопаю тебя по правой руке, это будет значить: «сильнее», а если по левой – «хватит».  
– Нелогично. Правая рука ведущая, поэтому, чтобы остановиться, нужно хлопать по правой.  
– Наоборот. Остановиться проще простого, а вот плавно усиливать давление, для этого нужен навык, поэтому используем правую руку.  
– Ну ладно. А правая от тебя или от меня?  
– От меня.  
– То есть, эта или эта?  
– Эта, – Гинтоки указал на его левую руку, потом уставился на собственные руки, что-то бормоча себе под нос, потом вцепился себе в волосы.  
– Ааа, ты меня запутал! Давай трахаться, на месте разберёмся.  
И тут время совершило ещё один прыжок вперёд. Только что они разговаривали, а в следующий момент Хиджиката стоял на коленях, наклонившись вперёд, его член был внутри Гинтоки, его ладони сжимали горло Гинтоки, а ноги Гинтоки обвивали его за пояс.  
– Вот в такой позе, – сказал Хиджиката ослику. – Запоминай, ты свидетель.  
Ослик смотрел так, словно хотел сказать: «какая теперь разница?». Хиджиката снова сел рядом с ним и в отчаянии приложился затылком о стену. Если бы только он мог вспомнить, что было в том пропавшем промежутке времени!

Очень скоро Хиджиката понял, что люди находят в играх с дыханием.  
Он постепенно усиливал давление на горло Гинтоки, и тот вздрагивал под ним, хватая ртом воздух. Внутри Гинтоки всё сжималось, мышцы плотно обхватывали член, от этого в глазах темнело.  
Гинтоки похлопал его по руке, и Хиджиката крепче сжал ладони, надавив на дёрнувшийся кадык. Гинтоки захрипел, выгибаясь, но тут же снова хлопнул его по предплечью. «Вот экстремал», подумал Хиджиката и послушно надавил на горло. Глаза Гинтоки закатывались, верхняя губа вздернулась, обнажив зубы, но он продолжал насаживаться на член. Хиджикату повело – от одного вида Гинтоки, от звука его беспомощных, отчаянных хрипов, от того как судорожно сокращались его мышцы. Ему даже делать было ничего не надо – просто держать Гинтоки, смотреть, слушать, чувствовать.  
По руке снова хлопнули, и ещё раз, и ещё – Гинтоки всё было мало. Хиджикате тоже было мало, он и сам не хотел останавливаться, не сейчас, когда Гинтоки сжимал его изнутри так плотно и сильно, как не было уже давно, с самого их первого раза. Хиджиката сдавливал его шею, а Гинтоки сдавливал его член в рваном, быстром ритме, бился под ним, сучил ногами по матрасу, метался, словно пытаясь освободиться. Пот заливал глаза, Хиджиката зажмурился, весь отдавшись этим движениям, этой игре на грани. Гинтоки вдруг вскинул бёдра, стиснул его так сильно, что Хиджиката заорал бы, если бы хватало воздуха, и кончил. Хиджиката отпустил его шею, опёрся руками в матрас и замер, тяжело дыша.  
Перед глазами плясали мошки, дыхание срывалось, словно его самого душили – Хиджиката отбросил мокрую чёлку со лба, подхватил Гинтоки под бёдра и начал трахать уже нормально. Гинтоки был расслабленный, обмякший, послушный, и это тоже возбуждало, почти так же как та безумная скачка, которую они устроили. Хиджиката изо всех сил пытался продержаться подольше, но яйца уже готовы были взорваться, терпеть дальше не было сил. Он засадил Гинтоки так сильно как только мог и наконец кончил.  
Оргазм был похож на удар – Хиджиката пошатнулся, не удержал равновесие и упал на Гинтоки, вцепился в его плечи, вжался лицом в шею, вздрагивая, выдыхая прямо в тёплую, мягкую кожу.  
Пришёл в себя он уже на кровати. То ли время опять скакнуло, то ли он совсем ничего не соображал и сполз с Гинтоки инстинктивно. Во всём теле была приятно ломота и расслабленность.  
– Это было круто, а? – голос звучал хрипло, словно он кричал. Так ведь, нет, кричал Гинтоки, а не он. – Значит, это ты имел в виду под «обострением чувств». Как-нибудь повторим?  
От одной только мысли начало покалывать кончики пальцев. Не будь Хиджиката таким усталым, у него бы встал – от одной только мысли. Пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, к новому раунду он сейчас готов не был.  
Зверски хотелось курить. Он нащупал тлеющую самокрутку в пепельнице и недовольно цыкнул. «Майоборо» подошли бы намного лучше, но они остались в рукаве юкаты, у дверей, а он сейчас не был способен на такие дальние переходы. Пришлось обходиться тем, что было под рукой.  
Он затянулся, морщась от привкуса, выдохнул дым и протянул самокрутку Гинтоки.  
– Хочешь?  
Гинтоки не ответил.  
– Эй?  
Тишина.  
Хиджиката приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и наконец посмотрел на Гинтоки. Тот лежал, такой спокойный и тихий, словно спал. Не мог же он уснуть в самом деле. Неужели вырубился? Хиджиката потыкал его пальцем в бок, потянул за щёку, дёрнул за волосы.  
– Эй, хватит придуриваться.  
Гинтоки не отреагировал.  
Хиджиката отложил самокрутку и сел. Потёр лицо ладонями. Что-то здесь было не так.  
– Гинтоки!  
Он схватил Гинтоки за плечо и потряс – бесполезно. По спине пробежал холодок. Хиджиката ещё не мог понять, что случилось, что же в Гинтоки не так, но дурное предчувствие уже завладело им, заставляя сжиматься что-то под рёбрами.  
– Гин… – он осёкся.  
Медленно протянул руку к шее Гинтоки, нащупал вену, надавил. Подождал. Потом наклонился и прижался к груди Гинтоки ухом. Подождал ещё. Зажмурился, чтобы ничего не отвлекало, и замер, напрягая слух. Он ждал долго, очень долго, так долго, что шея затекла, потом отодвинулся и сел на край крвати.  
У Гинтоки не было пульса, и его сердце не билось. Пару секунд Хиджиката сидел, тупо глядя перед собой, а потом сорвался с места и бросился к своим вещам. Руки тряслись, он едва нашёл телефон в груде тряпок и, не попадая по клавишам, набрал номер «скорой». В трубке царила такая же тишина, как в груди Гинтоки. Хиджиката посмотрел на дисплей и отчаянно выругался – сигнала не было.

– Если бы я только мог вспомнить, как мы договорились: левая это «продолжай» или «хватит»? Левая от него или от меня?.. – Он прижал ладони ко лбу и закрыл глаза. Голова гудела, от алкоголя и отчаяния мысли путались. – Я даже не помню, по какой руке он меня хлопал, когда мы трахались.  
Хиджиката открыл глаза и посмотрел на ослика.  
– Я убил его. Несчастный случай, непредумышленное убийство – как ни назови, а это я. Убил его.  
У ослика не было глаз, но он всё равно умудрялся смотреть с жалостью. Хиджиката не выдержал и отвернулся. Нашарил бутылку и уже собрался приложиться к горлу, как вдруг спохватился.  
– Только тссс, – он прижал палец к губам. – Никому не рассказывай, ладно? Даже если тебе устроят перекрёстный допрос.  
Ослик кивнул, и Хиджиката с облегчением улыбнулся. Кажется, в этой ужасной ситуации ему повезло встретить настоящего друга.  
Он делал искусственное дыхание не меньше получаса. И прямой массаж сердца – пока руки не заныли. Он даже применил комплекс мер по спасению захлебнувшихся, но и это не помогло – Гинтоки оставался тихим, неподвижным и безучастным. Выражение лица у него было спокойное и даже умиротворённое. Могло показаться, что он просто спит – если бы не багровые пятна на шее.  
Хиджиката смотрел на него, не моргая. Смятая постель, обнажённое тело на ней, взлохмаченные кудри тускло сияют в свете ламп, ноги широко раскинуты, на заднем плане зловеще блестят цепи – это было похоже на картинку из крипи-журнала… или журнала для извращенцев. Хиджиката старательно напрягал зрение, стараясь разглядеть каждую деталь, но картинка рассыпалась на сотни кусочков, словно сложный паззл – собрать все детали в единое целое не получалось.  
– Так, – решил Хиджиката. – Надо выпить.  
Он взял бутылку и отхлебнул саке, задумчиво оглядываясь – хотелось смотреть куда угодно, только не в сторону Гинтоки. Голые стены, цепи, шкаф, холодильник… В животе заурчало – неудивительно, после секса ему всегда хотелось есть. Хиджиката отставил бутылку и направился на поиски еды.  
В холодильнике было хоть шаром покати: пакет с клубничным молоком, пластиковая ёмкость с колотым льдом – наверняка для эротических игр – и парфе. Хиджиката посмотрел на парфе мутным взглядом, и тут его осенило.  
Он порылся в своей одежде, валявшейся на полу, выудил банку майонеза и, воодушевлённый, вернулся в кровать с парфе в одной руке и майонезом – в другой.  
– Эй, Гинтоки, смотри-ка.  
Хиджиката привычным движением свинтил крышку с майонеза и занёс банку над вазочкой.  
– Смотри, что я собираюсь делать с твоим драгоценным парфе.  
Крупная желтоватая капля сорвалась с горла банки и шмякнулась на верхушку парфе, прямо на половинку клубники.  
– Я собираюсь надругаться над ним, – кровожадно сказал Хиджиката, – изуродовать его, осквернить его суть. А потом съесть у тебя на глазах. Неужели ты позволишь мне так издеваться над тем, что тебе дорого?  
Он не спеша выдавил майонез на парфе, также как выдавливал его на рис, на мясо, на хлеб.  
– Ммм, смотри: слой за слоем я покрываю его беззащитное тело майонезом. Смотри, он задыхается, он страдает, но ничего не может сделать. Он кричит, – Хиджиката пропищал: «Гин-сан, помоги!». Ну же, сделай, что-нибудь, придурок. Ударь меня, отними парфе, скажи, что я грёбаный извращенец, назови майонез собачьей едой, чтобы я мог врезать тебе в ответ. Ну!  
Майонез стекал по клубничкам, переливался через край вазочки, пачкал пальцы, но Гинтоки не пошевелился.  
– Ну и дебил, – сказал Хиджиката. – Ещё зовёшь себя самураем.  
В горле стоял комок – потому что он не любил сладкое – но и позволить майонезу пропасть зря он не мог. Пришлось есть дурацкое парфе, к которому в другое время он не прикоснулся бы и под страхом смерти. Клубника отвратительно сочеталась с майонезом, а сливки почему-то были солёными, но Хиджиката съел всё до последней капли.  
Вкус во рту после этого был ужасным, пришлось запивать саке. Потом он накрыл Гинтоки одеялом – по самый подбородок, чтобы скрыть жутковатые следы на шее. Теперь казалось, что тот просто спит. А почему бы и нет – они трахались как сумасшедшие, конечно, Гинтоки устал. А Хиджиката не устал, потому что он был выносливее и круче по всем статьям. 

– Я же не урод какой-то, чтобы будить его, – сказал Хиджиката ослику. – Пусть отдыхает. А я пока выпью в хорошей компании.  
Ослика он заметил, когда бесцельно бродил по комнате, не зная, чем себя занять. В голове крутились даже не мысли, а их обрывки. О том, как будет объясняться с полицией, о том, что скажет Кондо-сану, как на него будут смотреть очкарик и рыжая. Мысли были как вспышки, появлялись, ослепляя, и тут же исчезали. От них пухла голова, и в какой-то момент Хиджикате начало казаться, что если он немедленно с кем-то не поговорит или что-нибудь не сделает, то рехнётся. Тут-то он и заметил ослика.  
Он вытащил беднягу из угла, в который его поставил бессердечный Гинтоки, сел рядом и начал рассказывать. Сначала он репетировал оправдательную речь в суде, но потом начал просто жаловаться. Ослик оказался таким внимательным и чутким слушателем, что Хиджиката не заметил, как раскрыл ему душу.  
– Спасибо, друг, – расчувствовавшись, он обнял ослика за шею.  
Тот качнулся и ткнулся мордой ему в плечо, словно хотел подбодрить.  
– Не стоит, – глухо сказал Хиджиката.  
Для него остался только один выход – сделать сеппуку, чтобы не бросить тень позора на Шинсенгуми, поэтому подбадривать его было бесполезно.  
Он потрепал ослика по холке – она оказалась остро заточенной, почти как кромка боккена. При одной мысли, что на неё нужно сесть голышом, что этот острый край будет впиваться в промежность всё сильнее под твоим же весом, в паху заныло.  
– А Гинтоки так хотел покататься на тебе, – Хиджиката всхлипнул и прижался щекой к деревянной поверхности, гладкой, отполированной поколениями извращенцев. – Теперь уже никогда… никогда…  
То ли время снова скакнуло, то ли чёртова травка в сочетании с саке его ушатала, но когда Хиджиката в следующий раз открыл глаза, всё тело ныло, а рука затекла. Кое-как, опираясь на стену, он поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Всё вокруг двоилось и раскачивалось, словно он оказался на корабле в шторм. Держась за стену, Хиджиката дополз до кровати и тяжело на неё повалился. Потолок кружился против часовой стрелки, к горлу подступала тошнота, но мысли, как ни странно, прояснились.  
Что-либо делать сейчас не имело смысла – он был пьян и обкурен в хлам. Хиджиката попытался прикинуть список дел на завтра, потом вспомнил, что собирается совершить сеппуку, и расслабился. Сразу же стало так легко и спокойно, что он сам не заметил, как заснул. 

– Хиджиката-кун! Просыпайся, на работу опоздаешь.  
– У меня выходной, – пробормотал Хиджиката сквозь сон.  
– Тогда на хрена ты поставил будильник на пять утра, скотина?!  
Только теперь до Хиджикаты дошло, что те монотонные буравящие мозг звуки, доносившиеся до него сквозь сон, были сигналом его телефона, который он забыл отключить.  
– Просто убей эту тварь, – буркнул он и натянул одеяло на голову.  
Послышалось какое-то копошение, и назойливые трели стихли – оставалось надеяться, что Гинтоки не разбил телефон… Стоп.  
Хиджиката вскочил, ошалело моргая.  
– Гинтоки?!  
– Не ори так!  
Гинтоки сидел рядом с ним на кровати, скорчившись и обхватив голову руками.  
– «Лёгкое курево, – бормотал он, раскачиваясь, – только для расслабона. Сигареты и то крепче»… Вот найду того урода-аманто, который задвинул мне эту мозгодёрку и засуну его хобот ему же в задницу!  
Хиджиката смотрел на него в ужасе. Неужели он докурился до галлюцинаций? Но если Гинтоки не настоящий, то как сумел выключить телефон? Может быть, всё это сон? Хиджиката ущипнул себя за руку и вздрогнул от боли.  
– Гинтоки… – голос звучал сипло и незнакомо. – Ты… Ты живой?  
Гинтоки глянул на него совсем неласково.  
– Нехорошо смеяться над человеком с похмелья. Ты и сам сейчас не похож на парня с обложки, знаешь ли. Разве только это обложка журнала для паталагоанатомов.  
Хиджиката попытался осмыслить происходящее. Как такое возможно? Он ведь не смог нащупать пульс и не услышал сердцебиение!.. Правда, учитывая, что он курил какую-то забористую инопланетную травку, пил саке и вёл оживлённый диалог с деревянным ослом, не стоило так уж доверять своим ощущениям. Хиджиката вцепился себе в волосы – так что же получается, Гинтоки просто отрубился, а он сдуру принял его за покойника?  
– Хиджиката-кун? – Гинтоки легонько потряс его за плечо. – Тебя всё ещё не попустило?  
Прикосновение было настоящим, знакомым – живым. Хиджиката расхохотался. В этом смехе были и злость, и облегчение, и издёвка, и ещё немало чувств, которым он не хотел подбирать названия. Это же надо было так облажаться!  
– Я идиот, – выдавил он сквозь смех. – Я же думал, что ты… ты… А, проклятье! Я же сеппуку собрался делать! И зачем были все эти мучения с парфе?  
– Что с парфе?  
– Ничего. Забудь.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него и покачал головой.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что тебя так вынесет от пары затяжек. Нет, больше мы с наркотой не играем.  
Он неуклюже сел на край кровати и пощупал горло.  
– Ух, шея болит – кажется, мы перестарались. Что я людям скажу? Может быть, замотаться в шарф и притвориться простуженным, а?  
Он почесал затылок, потом живот, потом зевнул – всё это не переставая говорить своим обычным заунывным тоном. Хиджиката смотрел и не мог насмотреться – всё, что сейчас делал Гинтоки, казалось необыкновенным. Просто потому что тот двигался, говорил и дышал, а не лежал тихий и ко всему безучастный.  
– Эй, – позвал он негромко, а когда Гинтоки обернулся, схватил его за локоть, дёрнул на себя и поцеловал.  
Губы у Гинтоки были мягкие и тёплые. Хиджиката зарылся пальцами в спутанные кудри у него на затылке, чувствуя себя абсолютно, идиотски счастливым.  
А потом Гинтоки его отпихнул.  
– Знаешь, утренние поцелуи нужно запретить под угрозой хотя бы штрафа. У тебя изо рта несёт, как из выгребной ямы, в которую сбросили труп, – Гинтоки наморщил нос: – И бочку саке.  
– Ты тоже не розами пахнешь!  
Да уж, вместе с Гинтоки ожили и все его недостатки, которые успели забыться за эту ужасную ночь.  
Хиджиката сполз с кровати, с наслаждением потянулся и сказал:  
– Я в душ.  
– Не занимай ванную надолго, ты здесь не один.  
– Я не запру дверь. Можешь присоединиться, если захочешь.  
– Хмм…  
Хиджиката толкнул потайную дверь, та провернулась, и выпихнула его в «Ёрозую». Здесь было тихо и пусто. Он огляделся, наслаждаясь этой тишиной, покоем, серым светом утра – всем. Воспоминания о том, что он пережил этой ночью, всё ещё были слишком яркими и болезненными.  
Хиджиката зашёл в ванную, включил воду и посмотрел в зеркало. Кажется, мир, в котором был Гинтоки, нравился ему больше, чем мир, в котором Гинтоки не было.  
– Эй! – донеслось из комнаты: – Здесь было парфе. Куда оно делось?!  
Хиджиката вздрогнул и поспешно запер дверь.  
Временами.


End file.
